Open your heart
by sweetest fruit C
Summary: Typical romance story of May & Drew, contestshipping. Rated T for fun.


Hello there~ this is my first contestshipping story. Am still new and there may be grammar errors. Anyway, hope that everyone will enjoy reading~ thanks.  
P/s: I do not own Pokemon or its characters.

Like always, at the very end of each contest, there will always be a contest ribbon presented as a token of success to the winner of the town's contest on stage. As for this case, famous coordinator and teen heartthrob, Drew Hayden has once again emerged as the winner of Jesston town's contest and nailed his fourth win. Although he plastered a smirk on his face, he could not help but to feel rather disappointed that his well-known and main rival, May Maple has decided to take a break from participating contest again. For any coordinator, it is something expected as most coordinators may take a break once a while to focus on new strategies on appeals and battles. However, Drew knew that this is not the case for May.

To be honest, she may appear as a klutz most of the time, but throughout the years of friendship with May, Drew has seen her progress immensely. From a rookie who has a phobia with Pokémon and plenty of uncertainties, May has now proven to be someone who gain interest in contest and overcome her fear for Pokémon. Her enthusiasm was what that motivate May to succeed in whatever she wants to achieve.

In her last contest, Drew has noticed that May was not her usual self. She seems to be very distracted throughout the entire contest and could not perform well. She did not put up much of a fight and it ended as an easy win for him. Later that night, she revealed her plans about taking a break to clear her mind and apologized for not being a good rival as always to Drew. Usually at times like that, Drew will either tease her or throw some insults on her lack of coordinating skills but instead he just nod and gave her a rose before ending with "Hope to see you soon, May." From then, he still sees May at every contest but as an audience. He tried approaching her but always ended up being mobbed by his hardcore fan girls. Drew has not met May yet for today but he knew she will be here as always.

Unbeknownst to him, May was watching him from afar, receiving his ribbon and been congratulated like a celebrity down the hallway which was connected to the main auditorium. To those who knew her well enough, they could look through the true emotion behind her smile. She was actually very upset and disappointed of herself for being helplessly in love with her rival and unable to reveal her feelings. If there is one thing she is lack of confidence, it will be believing in her own that she is a worthy person to Drew in relationship wise. She never gave herself a chance to give it go and yet she yearned for him, more and more each day. With a swirl of emotions running through her mind, it is no doubt that she could hardly concentrate well if she wants to enter any contest.

May has been honest to herself about her feelings towards Drew after days of in deep thoughts but she never confronted him. She wishes that things could be easily handled like in every fairytale she had read as a child. Nevertheless, reality hits hard and she does not have the courage to take rejection.

Earlier of the day, May's other rival and dearest friend, Solidad has approached her as she was very concerned. May did have a talk with Solidad about her current problem and Solidad had advised her to be optimistic and open her heart. She even ended with a quote "all well ends well" and had left a hint for May to trust her instinct and give fate some trust. This leads May to the beach on the same day after the contest to keep thinking over it. At that moment, May was leaning against a tree staring out at the ocean with a star filled sky. She was so deep in thoughts that she was not aware of the approaching figure from behind.

"May, why are you out here alone at this hour?" May did not have to turn over to figure out that it was none other than Drew who had approached her. "Sleep has other plans for itself and decided to leave my body restless. So I guess that I might as well take a stroll down here to clear my thoughts. Anyway, congratulation on your fourth win today, Drew. I'm happy for you." May responded while looking at Drew's standing figure besides her. "Well, couldn't expect anything less from a professional coordinator like me, do you?" Drew answered with his trademark smirk and hair flipping action. May just smile slightly and nodded before turning her face away from him. "May, what has gotten to you lately? You don't seem to act like your usual self. What happened?" Drew could not help himself from questioning May for the lack of comeback remarks while frowning. "Nothing is wrong with me, not to worry too much about me." May answered a little too quickly and waved both of her hands to prove her point while blushing. Not wanting to wait for Drew's reply, May continued "Anyway, goodnight Drew. I think I better head back to the center." She stood up and before she could leave, Drew wraps an arm around her waist and pinned her against a nearby tree. He places his free hand on the tree trunk to secure her at the spot, not wanting her to escape.

" Wh-what a-re yo-u do-ing Drew?" May stuttered at her words with her face staring downwards, heart pounding rapidly against her chest, unable to control the blush re-appearing on her face. Unlike May, Drew appears to be rather calm and collective. "May, I have a question in mind. Would you answer me sincerely? I promised that I'll let you go after that, please May? Drew asked with a serious yet soft look. May could not help herself but to agree with his terms, seeing that there is no way for her to escape from his strong grasp since he is a foot taller and more muscular than before. "I just want to know what has been bothering for so long that cause you to be in such state? " Drew questioned. "Why do you care so much?" May retort grumpily with tears filling her eyes. "May… you promised…" Drew said.

"Fine! You want to know why?" May look up into his eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. Upon seeing May cry, Drew felt a sudden pang in his chest, like a knife stabbing his heart mercilessly. He hated to see someone close to him crying, especially May of all people. "It is all because of you, Drew. You!" May push Drew away and Drew reluctantly release her. Both of them stand very still, with May revealing her long hidden feelings towards him and Drew listening closely. "I like you for as long as I could remember. Whenever I see you, I could not help but to wish that I be with you all the time and not just observing you from far. To me, you treat your fan girls far better than me. Am I so worthless that I should be treated as such? Why can't you treat me nicely for once? I don't keep my hopes so high as to wish for you to return my feelings with such affection but at least could you acknowledge me and see me as a worthy rival? I tried so hard to impress you, so much till I felt so pressure and distracted at all times. I really tried but I guess I have failed… I really tried…" May look down to the ground letting her tears flow on its own. Next thing she knew, she was pinned against the same tree again with both of Drew's hands around her waist, kissing her passionately. To say that May is surprised is an understatement, she was utterly shocked! Not forgetting her senses, she responded with equal passion.

After a while, they finally pulled away but not completely as Drew leaned his forehead against May's with his arm securely around her waist and May's around his neck. "May, do you believe that fate has brought us together to meet and fall for each other? Believe me, I'm actually glad that God has chosen you to be my rival, friend and the person I love dearly. Sorry from keeping from you so long and making you feel insecure with my constant teasing and insults, May. I have my fear as well and I'm just afraid to face rejection. I really do love you, a lot more than you can ever imagining. Please May.. Will you forgive me and give us both a chance and travel with me as my girlfriend?" Drew asked with sincerity, hoping that May will consider about it. After a short silence between them, May simply responded with two words "I will" before sealing a kiss with Drew.

For once, May could not define the happiness within her as she finally had her problem settled by the very person who causes it. Since both of them have mutual feelings, she is more than willing to give their relationship a try and love him more from now. They stay in each other warmth embrace and enjoy the night view together.

_~I love you Drew.  
And Solidad was right.  
I have opened my heart.  
And I finally am yours~_


End file.
